LEAVING THE ONE THAT YOU LOVE
by Another Red Rose
Summary: Lorelai & Jimmy got married twins: Jess and Rory. Fairytales always come to an end right? He left for California with Jess. She stayed in Stars Hollow with Rory. One felt like a princess in Connecticut. The other felt like he just didn't fit in California at all. Is it time for a family reunion? New school: Chilton. And lots of cousins and friends thrown in too! JM/PG RG/TD
1. Fairytale Stars Hollow, Sunny Californi

**A/N: So here is a story that I found hiding in my files, and I really LOVE it! So I thought I would share it and post the chapters that I already have. Hope you enjoy it as much as I loved re-reading and tweaking and then posting it! Till Next time! ;) Rose**

**Disclaimer: I guess everyone already knows what I do and don't own.**

**Leaving The One That You Love**

**Fairy-tale, Connecticut**

I knew that my parents had once loved each other very much. They had been together since time could tell, having lived next door to each other all of their lives.

They had become best friends, had gone to the same grade school as one another, entered awkwardly into junior high, and so I guess there were no big surprises when they started dating each other at fourteen, realising that they were so very much in love that they had gotten married right out of high school and our mother had gotten pregnant with both my brother and I straight after.

They had decided to move out of Hartford society and easy living life, to a small town called Stars Hollow, into a three bedroom house, which was very quaint and filled with very interesting people. Life seemed very perfect…

I guess like every fairy-tale story... sadly… Everything must come to an end…

So in the year of our first birthday, our parents had both decided to follow their dreams, and in doing so; they decided to get divorced and take one of us each.

Causing the separation that had torn our perfect family apart…

Small time life wasn't that exciting for our father, and apparently our mother had fallen in love with small town life and had no desire to live in sunny California and help our father follow his dreams.

So they amicably divorced and followed their dreams…

Our father took off with my brother to sunny California and pursued his dreams of owning his own seafood restaurant and living the fishmongers dream and what every else.

And our mother had kept me, and decided that she loved small town life and our small three bedroom house way too much, and started working at the Dragonfly in as a manager to help her friend out to pass the time, and before they knew it, the old owner had passed away, leaving the beautiful Inn to our mother and her best friend Sookie, who was also the head Chef.

So I grew up in an almost fairy-tale life, with a beautiful and perfect coffee loving mother, and my best friend Lane Kim in Stars Hollow, visiting our socialite grandparent's in their Hartford mansion, showing me off as their perfect little granddaughter with the Hartford Elite, and being best friends with Stephanie Vanderbilt and Finnegan Morgan.

Life was just wonderful. I couldn't imagine any other life.

* * *

**Sunny, California**

Everyone had always said how cool it must be to have such a fantastic father as Jimmy Mariano, super slick and cool, owner of the most famous Seafood Restaurant in California, headed the famous _Goliath Mariano_, who racked in more than it could handle.

I was meant to be _living the dream_, but it wasn't the life that I wished for...

I didn't like the sea like my father did, never wanted to spend my time on our boat or in the surf and having the perfect beach body tan like everyone else did, and I never wanted to spend my days in the kitchen fixing up a fantastic feast for a banquet of a hundred.

I just never fit in like everyone else seemed too…

I often wondered why I never felt like _my father's son_…

So instead of being the perfect role model, rubbing shoulders with California's finest…

I would rather be holed up in my room or even a secluded area, stuck in the pages of the greatest writers or lost inside the penmanship of my writings.

A world that my father would never touch or muddle in, not that it was his lack of trying to break it even with me; I just never let him know that that was where my time was spent, my alibi was never skin-tight.

To everyone I was the brooding and trouble making son, in trouble with the law more than countless of times, apparently falling in with the wrong crowd, and I guess when you hang with a bunch of people once in a while, who didn't seem like the right kind to spent time with; you were going to be put into the same category as well.

In my reality, I was just always there at the wrong time, or doing something that everyone else has already done, and being the last one to get caught out, or also in my case, never having a real alibi that people believed. Timing was just something that I never really got the hang of.

So I guess there was always something that was going to be blamed on me, no matter if I did do it or not, no matter if I was anywhere in the vicinity or not. I was broad casted, as the 'usual suspect' and that is where my name and face had stuck.

The ever disappointed father, who had the perfect life, but the wrong son…

So one big mistake… had sent me away and back to where my life has begun…


	2. Gilmore House, Mariano Manor

**Disclaimer: I guess everyone already knows what I do and don't own.**

**Leaving The One That You Love**

**Gilmore House, Stars Hollow**

It was our usual Saturday night movie, and I was oblivious to the fact that my mother had a lot on her mind to say to me.

"So hun…" my mother said softly while we were watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory for the millionth time.

"Yeah Mom…?" I asked her mother absentmindedly

"Your brother…"

"My brother…?"

"… Is coming to live with us…"

"Coming to live with us…?" I asked still not registering in my mind.

Silence

"What? Why?" I asked, muting the volume on the television.

"He got into some trouble…"

"Trouble?" I asked curiously

_What could he have done so bad that he is being sent to live with us?_ I wondered out aloud.

"Apparently he had stolen something…" my mother had shaken her head, and I gasped in shock, not believing that my brother could do such a thing.

"Yeah my thoughts exactly… no Gilmore would do such a thing!"

"But his not a Gilmore…" I deadpanned.

_Yeah I KNOW __**his**__ my brother…_

"He's a Mariano!" I scoffed at her.

"His half a Gilmore too… Half of…" I didn't let her finish that sentence, as I got up and huffed into my room.

_Don't even ask me what my problem is about that…_

"SO he arrives tomorrow…" my mother continued, following me into my room.

"And?" I asked irritated with her.

"We're going to be moving you upstairs…" she said to me so fast that her words were all stuck together, and a normal person would have looked at her in shock, and being her daughter and knowing all her bad habits, I had heard exactly what she had said to me.

"WHAT?" I blasted at her, not believing that he was not only going to be living with us, but he was going to be kicking me out of the bedroom I had been occupying since we were both in a crib in said room.

"Now Rory…" my mother tried to reason with me, but I was NOT having any of it!

"Please honey…" she tried again, trying to make me adjust to the whole situation.

"So Jimmy rings up and now we are stuck with HIS son!" I fumed at her, yelling at the roof angrily, arms thrown in the air.

"He _is_ your brother Rory… we have to give him a chance…" she said softly, tearing falling down her cheeks.

I knew that I had hit a sore spot for her, and I also knew how hard it must have been, having to give up both her son and her husband at the same time because she didn't want to have the life that he wanted in California.

"I'm sorry Mom…" I told her softly, hugging her close to me, letting her tears fall down her face and on to my hair.

"It's just that…" her voice trailed off quietly.

_And I understood to a degree exactly how she felt…_

_I guess I had to admit to myself that I too had lost them; my brother and my father… but I wasn't ready to go THERE yet…_

* * *

**Mariano Manor, California**

"I just don't know what to do with you any more son…" my father continued on after he had calmed down a bit.

"No matter what I do…"

"No matter what I say…"

"No matter how much support and love that I give you…"

"No matter how much space you ask me to give you…"

"You push… and you push… and you push…"

"I don't want you to ever think that I gave up on you Jess…" he said, using my name to emphasize that he was thinking about doing something that he really didn't want to do.

"But I seriously don't know what to do with you any more…"

"They want to send you to Juvi…"

"Juvi Jess…" he repeated more softly

"Do you hear me?" he fell to his knees in front of me, an exasperated face, and I saw the torn look on his face.

_I knew that I had finally broken him…_

_Was this exactly what I had been planning all along?_ I thought to myself sadly…

"Juvi…" his whispered quietly, hands on his face, and I watched on as for the first time, I saw my father cry, and I had no idea what to do.

"Jess… I don't want to lose you too" his whispered into my chest as I somehow found myself in holding him to me.

"I'm so sorry Dad" I choked out; as I now realised I was crying as well.

I'm not sure how long we sat there crumbled in each other's arms, father and son, broken, and about to lose one another through stupidity.

When our tears had subsided, and the silence had finally gone on for too long, thoughts finally turning into words.

"I'm sending you away for a while…" my father's tone sounded so torn and regretful, but I knew he had thought about all this

"What? Please Dad… I know you paid them off…" I told him with a little bit of hope in my voice.

_I had never been away from him for more than a day… it scared me to think of where that place would be, and how far it could be…_

"That is beside the point Jess… this time…" his voice broke off, he didn't need to continue the words he wanted to say…

_I already knew them._

"This time… it has gone too far… I know that it's not always your fault, that they pick you before they even know who did it… before they even have any clues…" he said sadly, hating to admit how it had become what way.

"We'll be on a plane to Connecticut tomorrow morning…"

"My grandparents?" I scoffed at him, they hadn't visited us since I was young.

_What did they care about him?_

"No… not Hartford…" he swallowed, not having mention the town since he had left it fifteen years ago.

"Stars Hollow…" he admitted to me.

_What the hell is a Stars Hollow?_ I thought with confusion.

"Now I know I never speak about _them_…" he gulped

"them?" I questioned him, wondering exactly what he meant.

"Your mother and sister" he whispered to me softly.

I was really confused now… _like I __**knew**__ I would have a mother and never questioned it ever before, because it never seemed to be a thought I needed to have. But a sister?_

"I have a sister?" I gasped at him, and he closed his eyes tightly, like he was in such immense pain.

"Yes…" he said just above a whisper after he had composed himself a little.

"Twin sister…" he elaborated to me.

I looked at him in shock, not quiet believing what he was saying to me.

_I not only had a mother that I knew was alive and well, but never thought about, BUT I ALSO HAD A SISTER!_


	3. Funky House, Plane to Connecticut

**Disclaimer: I guess everyone already knows what I do and don't own.**

**Leaving The One That You Love**

**Funky House, Stars Hollow**

It was finally the day that I would finally get to meet both my father and my brother for the very first time since they had left fifteen years ago.

I was beyond nervous, so excited like the first day of Christmas, and fearful of what they would both think of me… if they were going to accept me…

_What were they going to think of me?_ I wondered as I finished the final touches of my brother's room, formerly known as my room.

My mother and I had woken up at the crack of dawn to get coffee and breakfast at Luke's Diner, grabbing all the supplies we would need to create a '_boy's'_ room.

'_Like we would know anyway'_ I thought with a laugh.

We had never really had a boy live with us before… well we did have my cousins; Cole, Marty, Wes, Dave sleepover at times, and my best friend Finn… but they didn't ACTAULLY _**LIVE**_with us did they?

We had the music cranked up so loud, all the windows open, and singing and dancing loudly to ourselves, enjoying the moments of 'creativity' as my mom so careless used to describe what we were doing.

I was thankful that all my cousins would be around soon to help me get comfortable and get everything right.

_I just hope that Jess likes it all…_

* * *

**Plane to Connecticut**

I looked across at my father, seeing how nervous he seemed to be, wondering what he must be going through, having not seen his wife in daughter in fifteen years, and I suspected that all contacted had been severed also.

I sighed softly as I flicked the page of my latest novel, five long and a half hour to go till we land in Connecticut, and I welcome my 'new' family and new life.

"Everything will work out Son…" I heard my father murmur at me, and I really wasn't sure exactly who he was trying to reassure.

"Hope so Dad…" I murmur behind my book, and I felt his hand take mine, squeezing it gently, before letting it go, and turning back to his book.

'_We did have something in common after all…_' I thought to myself sadly

'_And now I was losing him…'_

* * *

**Funky House, Stars Hollow**

I sighed in relief as all my cousins filled into our little house; Gem, Dave, GG, Wes, Cole, Marty and my three best friends; Step, Finn and Lane.

They always made everything seem a lot better when we were all together.

"Hey Ror'" everyone seemed to greet me with unison, and I greeted them back with the emotions that I have been feeling since my mother had told me last night that my brother and father were coming.

"How ya feeling?" Marty asked me, coming to help me make my brother bed.

"Good… I think" I said to him, my voice sounding very unsure of myself. He simply nodded his head.

I was glad that he hadn't acknowledged it, he was very great at making sure I was relaxed and comfortable.

We silently made the bed, pushing the bed back to its original state.

"Want me to bring these boxes up?" he asked me, already picking up the boxes and I smiles at him.

"Thanks Marty" I said to him appreciatively, and watched him head out the door.

"Need some more help?" Dave and Lane asked as they surveyed the now empty room, hand in hand, I watched my cousin and best friend with a smile.

How cute they both were, still together even through everything Lane's mother had been putting them through. I could see them going through a long way.

"No it's okay guys" I smiled at them, not wanting to intrude in their happy coupledom.

"You just enjoy setting up what you think should be set up" I said to them, and we all laughed because I had no idea what they could be doing. They walked off hand in hand and talked amongst themselves to see what they could come up with.

Cole was busy doing the BBQ, Wes was making sure the area was rid of any clutter out in the backyard, Finn was setting up tables and organising whatever else, Step, Gem and GG were in the kitchen making salads and whatever else Sookie and Luke wasn't going to be making, and my mother would be around soon to pick me up to go to airport to pick up my brother and father.

_Wow that sounded totally weird!_ I thought to myself

_Wow! I have a brother and father!_ It was such a hard concept to grasp.

I knew that all the rest of the family would be making their way after they finished what they had been doing during the day. It was lucky that we were on a break from school. it made things much easier for us kids to do all this.

"Don't worry Ror'" Marty smiled down at me, bringing an arm around my shoulders.

"I'll make sure all your _girly_ things are out of this room and totally _de-rory-ized_" he cackled with a laugh, always coming up with the silliest words. But that was Martin McCrae, and I loved him for exactly who he was!

"Thanks so much Marty!" I hugged him close, and kissed his cheek.

"Go… go and have your shower and spritz yourself and blah… blah… blah" he waved his hands around, mimicking the actions as he said the words.

I laughed at his antics as he continued to make fun of me, loving how he always knew how to make me laugh.

He walked back into my brother's room to see what else he could do, while I headed up to my room to find an outfit to wear and have my shower.

Before I knew it, it was time to go, and I walked down stairs and saw that everyone had really been working hard to make things easier on us!

_I loved my family so very much! And just to think my brother would be all part of all this too! I thought, trying to make myself more hyper. And I have a DAD!_

"You ready to go honey?" my mother walked through the door, quickly going up the stairs for a quick shower and change, and we were on our way to the airport.

_To meet my brother and father after fifteen years with being apart… _


	4. In the Skies of Connecticut

**Disclaimer: I guess everyone already knows what I do and don't own.**

**Leaving The One That You Love**

**In the Skies of Connecticut**

For the first time in my life, I actually wondered what my mother would look like. Would she have my sense in love for books? Would my sister?

"Please fasten your seatbelt's while we make touch down and then taxi down the runway"the stewardess announced over the intercom, and I shook my father awake gently, and then making sure that I had everything packed up before the plane even landed.

"You okay son?" my father asked me disorientated.

I nodded my head, waiting for him to slowly wake up, knowing that he would need at least a good ten minutes before he completely woke up.

"How you feeling?" I asked him, wondering how he must be feeling now that we were so close to my mother and his ex-wife, who I am pretty sure he was still totally in love with till this day. He was just really great at hiding that life from me and anyone else like it had never existed.

"Could be better" he replied, absentmindedly packing his things before the stewardess came and told us off for having our bags in our hands.

"Sir, please place your bags under your seat like the head stewardess requested" she smiled sweetly at my father, which I smirked at with amusement.

"Shut it Jess" he said embarrassed, and shoved his bag under the seat in front of us.

"Didn't say a word Dad" my smirk growing wider and he groaned inwardly as we felt the slight jolt of the plane wheels touching down the tarmac.

"Please wait till the plane has stopped and the belt button has returned to green before you take your seatbelt off and head towards the exit please" the head stewardess said in her cheery voiced.

"This is your captain speaking, it is forty thirty in the afternoon, the sun is shining brightly in the sky, and I believe it will be shining brightly till the sun sets. I hope that you have had a fantastic trip with us today. And on behalf of the co-captain and fly attendants, we would like to thank you for flying with us and we hope to see you again! Enjoy your Saturday afternoon! This is your captain signing off!" our captain said in a proud voice, the seatbelt sign turned green.

I watched my father closely, as I watched him grab his bags, gulping slightly, trying his best to compose himself. I grabbed his hand quickly, and I squeezed it reassuringly, as he squeezed mine.

"Love you Dad" I said softly, so only he would have heard it.

"Love you too Son" he repeated to me softly, bringing me in for a slight and brief hug.

No more words were spoken as we walked together side by side, touching our feet back to where it had all begun our last goodbye to the two ladies in our lives; mother and sister / wife and daughter.

* * *

**Connecticut Airport**

I held my mother's hand tightly, both of us racked with the nerves that we tried to calm with all the coffee we could get our hands on since we had left home, but I suspected that it had made our condition a million times worse. As I felt myself or was it my mother, shaking slightly.

"There almost here" my mother whispered to me, clutching her coffee tighter that it was spilling from the top of it, and not even realising it.

I sipped at my cup, wishing that I had stayed at home with all my best friends and cousin to help prepare for their homecoming.

'_Go what was taking them so long!'_ I wanted to yell to the sky, but all my etiquette training had taught me exactly how to behave in public.

_Ah who was I kidding right? I was still a blardy Gilmore Girl! And Gilmore Girls live their own rules!_

I felt my mother tense in front of me, as I saw who she was looking at…

_My father and brother…_

"Lorelai" I heard a tall man with brown hair call out my mother name, and he half ran half walked towards her, picking her up like she weighed nothing.

"Jimmy" she broke out in a gasp, letting him spin her around before bringing her in for a tight hug.

I could see the love in both of their eyes, and could see the electricity flying from each of them, and for but a second, it was like the world stood still as I watched my parents reunite after fifteen years without contact with each other.

"You look more beautiful than the day I had left" I heard him whisper into her ear, forgetting that my brother and I still were yet to be acknowledged.

"And you are more handsome than my memories could have ever imagined you to look like" she whispered back to him, tears streaming down both their faces now.

"God, I missed you so much!" they both said to each other, before they kissed each other like they were the only ones in the world.

We waited for our parent's reunion to settle, before we would let ourselves know, I was yet to look over at my brother, he was hidden behind our parents.


	5. My Mother, My Father & Great Love

**Disclaimer: I guess everyone already knows what I do and don't own.**

**Leaving The One That You Love**

**Connecticut Airport**

I watched our parents reunite like they had just both come home to each other, I was glad to have been part of this moment. I felt like I had finally found exactly what was missing in my life; and they were right here in front of me.

Now I know what they mean when they say; home is where the heart is.

It's because love is what completes everything else in your world, it is what makes everything seem a whole lot better, even when it's not, the unity, the love, the feeling that you are finally home.

The magic had finally clouded over a bit as I saw our parents finally turn so they could all introduce us.

"Jess" I heard my father call me over to where they stood, still attached at the hips, an arm around each other, looking like they weren't going to let go any time soon.

"Rory" I heard the woman who is meant to be my mother, call to her mini-clone.

We both walked cautiously to our parents, eyeing each other protectively, both not wanting to change the dynamics of how our lives were at the moment.

"Jess" my father paused, beaming so brightly that I had never heard before, and I wasn't so sure how I was meant to react to this.

"Come over him and meet your lovely and beautiful mother Lorelai and twin sister Rory" I had never seen him act like this before, it was so foreign, I felt weird out a little, but walked towards them.

_His words seeming so foreign to me, that I wonder if it were actually happening. All these years of not thinking, speaking or even acknowledging that I had a mother and sister._

"Hey" I greeted them, and felt my mother's arms go around me, tears trickling down her cheeks and landing on my chest. She brought me in for a tight hug, which could have lasted forever, if not for a few seconds.

"So good to finally have you in my arms" she whispered into my ears, kissing my cheek before letting me go.

_And what exactly had stopped her from seeing me all this time?_

* * *

"Rory this is your father Jimmy and your brother Jess" my mother said with such happiness that I don't ever remember hearing before.

_I have a father and brother… I sighed softly_

"Hey" I heard myself utter, as my father engulfed me into a nice bear hug, and I realised how great it was to finally meet my father, after all this time.

I finally felt like everything was finally complete. I sighed again with happiness.

Wondering if I should be so accepting, or more reserved like my brother obviously was.

"Jess" my father called my brother again, bringing both him and my mother in for a family group hug. We must have been a sight to have been standing there in the middle of the airport, like nothing else existed in the world, my mother's tears and sniffles being able to be heard.

"We are all back together again… finally" my parents said in unison, which made them laugh a little and smile like idiots. Which I'm pretty sure was something that had been often done when they were together.

"Come on" my father said with glee, grabbing his carry on, never letting my mother go.

"This way" my mother agreed, as we followed our happy parents towards our mother jeep.

"Hey" my brother and I said awkwardly to each other, wondering how we would be breaking the ice.

"It seems as though our parents have reconnected again" my brother stated in a voice, which said exactly how he felt, being unsure how things were going to be when the fairy-tale ended again, and our father took his flight back to his life in California.

"Yes, it looks like it" I agreed with him, trying to sound cheery, but failing a little.

We followed our parents towards the car park, silence engulfing us both, lost in our thoughts.

* * *

**Lorelai's jeep headed towards Stars Hollow**

"So how was the flight Jess?" our mother tried to make small talk, sounding like she wanted so very much to be accepted by me, but how exactly was this meant to turn out?

_She had no contact with me since I was a baby… weren't mothers meant to want to have all their kids by their sides?_ I thought sadly, _how about me?_ My self-pity asked silently

"It was good thanks. Got a lot of reading done" I told her, holding up the book that I had begun reading again.

I could feel my sister looking over at me, probably trying to see the title of the book, and I tossed between showing her the cover really quick, or ignoring her completely. I chose the latter, and continued to read my book ignoring her completely.

She lightly huffed and brought out her book to read as well.

_Huh. _I thought silently, _we have something in common. I wonder if she also likes to write as well, or does she keep it hidden like I do?_

"Look at that" my mother beamed proudly, "looks like our twins have something in common", she cackled, as my father looked at the rear vision mirror quickly, a smile covering his lips with pride.

"Glad to be back Lore" he whispered to her softly, thinking that we couldn't heard the endearment being spoken between them.

"Miss you too so very much Jay" she whispered back, both their hands now clasped hands.

I took a side glance at my sister, wanting to see how her reaction was to our parents very public displays of affection towards each other, a smile playing on the corners of her lips, as she sighed with contentment as she read her book.

At least one of us is happy with everything I thought to myself…


	6. Stars Hollow

**Disclaimer: I guess everyone already knows what I do and don't own.**

**Leaving The One That You Love**

**Outside of Stars Hollow**

Watching the small talk that transpired between our parents was just unbelievable, and for the first time I saw why none of my mother's previous relationships had never lasted past a couple of months. No matter how perfect they seemed to be or how great they had treated my mother and I, she had always found a valid reason to extricate herself from the relationship.

And I guess she was just waiting for Dad all these years. Who could question it, when you saw how one couldn't move without the other, or how they finished each other's sentence or the fact that they had a secret language, where words weren't need to be spoken between them.

I felt proud that I was here to witness it all, proud that these two people were my parents, glad to have been able to experience such a unity, if only it were for a single moment...

I watched the way my mother for the first time looked genuinely happy, the way she had a giggle that I had never heard escalade from her lips before, the way her movements seemed to be more softer and more feminine than her usual.

And I wondered if that was what it must look like to be in real love with someone. And I wasn't talking about any kind of love, but the kind of love that they wrote about, the forever kind of love that only the special and rare people got to experience: Great love.

"So how you holding up there kid?" my father address my brother, who just shrugged in indifference.

My father didn't let it deter the excitement and feelings he was experiencing.

"So Rory" my father now turned to look at me threw the rear view mirror.

"How are you doing back there?" I put my book down, looking at his eyes in his rear view mirror, and saw him smiling at me beautifully.

"I'm just excited to get back home and see the family. Everyone is excited to meet you both and reconnect again" I was bouncing on my chair as we passed the 'WELCOME TO STARS HOLLOW' sign.

Driving passed Luke's Diner, where I saw him packing something into cartons and bags. We saw everyone waving at us, and I waved back happily, and my father honked the car as we went passed.

**Stars Hollow**

"Hey Jess…" my mother said as she opened the car door that my sister had fled from like the car was on fire.

"Hey Mom" I greeted her, putting my book down on my lap, waiting for her to finish what she was saying.

"So I should warn you…" she seemed rather uneasy about it all.

I waited patiently for her to finish talking.

"You are going to be meeting some very crazy people soon… and at random times… well besides all your cousins who couldn't wait to meet you right away… and possible some guest appearances from other unknown relative… who _also_ couldn't wait to see you again…" she rambled on nervously, and I kind of like that she wasn't one of those Moms who were all about telling you what to do… well … yet anyway.

"Thanks for the heads up mom" I said to her with a smirk, and I saw a blush rise from her neck and up her face, to settle on her cheeks.

"And please stay away from a big lady with brown hair, her name is Miss Patty, and she has very grabby hands…" she shook her head, like she wished she wasn't saying any of this to me, her only son.

"Come on, come on, before the vultures get us" my mother joked, as people started walking towards us.

We hurried inside the little house that I had lived in for the first year of my life, closing the door behind us.

I looked around the small living room, not use to such small confines, that I knew that I would really have to adjust to really bad.

"So… this is obviously the living room" my mom said to me, as she ushered me to follow her towards a room, which had its doors closed.

The words _'Jess' Room'_ was engraved on it.

"Well as you can read, this will be your room" my mother said, as she opened the door to show me my new personal confines.

She stood aside as I looked around the small room, glad that it wasn't anywhere near the rest of the other room. It was far enough that I felt like I was going to have my open uninterrupted space, which I was grateful for.

"The kitchen is over here, which also keep the back door that opens up to a backyard. That door opens to a toilet. Upstairs is where Rory and I both sleep, and of course where the main bathroom is as well. And I know that it's not as big as your use to, but its home I guess. And Rory and I love it. We hope you will be happy with it too" she rambled on, which amused me to no end.

I hadn't notice that my father and sister had wondered off somewhere, probably to get to know each other a little like my mother and I was. I assumed that my father already knew what the house looked like and wasn't very interested in it.

"Knowing Rory, she probably went to Luke's for coffee" she said with a laugh.

Something I knew she probably would have gone to first had I already seen the house.

"Well come on, time to freshen up Mommy's caffeine intake" she laughed to herself, and I managed a small smile.

"Do you drink coffee much Jess?" she asked me curiously as we walked towards what she had called '_Luke's_'.

"No, Dad always says that too much Caffeine can kill you" she grunted at me, which I thought was rather un-lady like; my mother was definitely not like other mothers.

"You need to be re-educated my boy" my mother said with a shake of the head, as we stood in front of a hardware store.


	7. My mom and sister the Coffee Junkies

**Disclaimer: I guess everyone already knows what I do and don't own.**

**Leaving The One That You Love**

**My Mom and Sister the Coffee Junkie, Stars Hollow**

"What are we doing at a hardware store?" I asked her curiously, not really bothering to look closely inside.

"Luke's" my mother simply said, as she walked up the two steps in front of me, and pushed open the door so I could walk through first.

"Luukkeeee coffeeee!" my mother yelled before the door had even closed behind us.

I saw my sister and father seated at the counter talking to a man, who turned his head to look at us, and I assumed his name was Luke.

"I am not very happy with you James Jess Mariano!" I heard my mother scowled my father, wondering exactly what he had done so wrong that would merit her scorn.

"Oh Boy…" I heard the man named Luke say under his breath, as my father looked worriedly at Luke, me, and then my sister.

"Did you say something about coffee?" I heard my sister whisper to me, and I looked at her like she was crazy, but nodded my head in response anyway.

"You have some explaining to do Mister Mariano" my father just looked at her with fright, I guess he still remembers the storm that she is when she is angry.

"Did you tell our very impressionable son some very unstable lies?" she questioned him, still very confused to what he had done so horribly wrong, and I looked to my sister for some explanations, as she sat there with amusement, drinking her cup of what I assumed to be coffee.

"Ah… um… none that I am aware of Lore…" he kind of stuttered, which made me smirk with amusement, seeing my father sweat was something else.

"You… you…" she seemed to be having hard time breathing

'_Wow my mom is overly dramatic'_ I thought to myself with disbelief.

"Did you say anything to Jess recently about anything related to mocking coffee?" Luke whispered into my father's ear.

I saw my father's face fall, as he eyed me with a groan, and I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"You told our son that too much Caffeine can kill you!" she demanded my father

"Ah yeah I did Lore" he rolled his eyes at my mother, who felt even more upset with him.

"I think mother is having a nervous breakdown Luke!" my sister said with amusement.

"Coffee Stat!" she called out in a serious tone, before cracking up in a fit of giggles, which seemed so contagious that everyone else that had heard the silly conversation erupted in laughter as well.

"God, I've missed you Lore" my father said with a shit eating grin, putting his arm around her as my sister made room for her to sit.

"Miss you too Jay" she whispered back to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Luke, can I have four cups of to-goes please!" she asked him sweetly, which he just grunted too unhappily.

"No, one cup!"

"Three please?"

"ONE cup Rory"

"Two please?"

"Fine, here two cups!" he filled the two take away cups with hot steaming coffee before putting it in to containers.

"Thanks so much Luke! You're the best!" she said to him with excitement, draining her cup quickly, then taking our mothers cup cheekily and draining that too, and our father just held up his cup for her to take, and she smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

"Aww thanks Dad" she said to him shyly, before kissing her Mom's cheek too.

"I'm gonna bring Jess back home to introduce him to the cousins" my sister said to our parents as I picked up my cup and drained it.

"See you later Luke!" she screamed at him, before grabbing my arm towards the door.

"I'm sure I will!" he said back to her.

* * *

**On our way to Meeting the Cousins**

We walked the ten minute walk from the Luke's to the house, which consisted of me explaining to him about the town.

"That's Doose's where we buy our groceries from, and the town Mayor also own it" I explained to him as we saw said man looking at us curiously, probably curious to know what my brother looked like.

"And by the way, I would be really careful with what you say and do around her because news flies like it's going outta season… it catches fire like a pile of mulch on a hot summer's day" I said to him, hoping he didn't think I was exaggerating.

"Mom will back me up on it too!" I stated to him, which he only seemed to nod too.

"Wow your very chatty aren't you?" she asked me with a smile.

"Oh and those two ladies over there staring at us right now, stay right away from. Not like they are bad people or anything, but anything that goes down in front of them, be sure that everyone in town will know by the time you counted to five" he looked at me stunned, wondering why our father would actually doom him to such an existence.

I smiled as I saw all my cousins cars parked outside our house. they were finally back from Hartford and where ever else they seemed to have disappeared too.

"Now the _real_ fun begins!" I said to my brother in excitement, pulling him along quickly so we could get to the house quicker.

"Calm down Rory!" my brother said to me, trying to slow us down a notch.

"I can't!" I said with excitement, I assumed he hadn't seen the vast amount of colourful cars that were parked in front of our house.

"The cousins?" he asked me with amusement

"Yes! Everyone is excited to meet you Jess! Come on!"

"How many of them are there anyway?" he asked me curiously.

"Four on Mom's side and two on Dad's, and so six all together, eight including us"

"Wow lotsa cousins. That's great"

"Yeah it is! Makes those stuffy Hartford parties worthwhile"

"Hartford parties…? Doesn't sound so appealing" he frown at me

"Wait till you meet them all" I said with a laugh

"And all their Etiquette and silver spoons" he groaned

"You are going to have to dress like a penguin or a shirt, tie with dress pants"

"No way, I thought I was ridden with that when I left Cali…" he groaned again

"You just hit a whole new level brother o'mine"

We stepped past the house to the backyard, and I screamed with excitement, as my wonderful cousins had set everything up just perfect!

"WELCOME TO STARS HOLLOW!" our cousins yelled in unison at us.

"Those look more than six people" he groaned again, and I just laughed at him.

"You're in a whole new ball game now brother o'mine…" I grinned proudly


	8. Meeting the Cousins

**Disclaimer: I guess everyone already knows what I do and don't own.**

**Leaving The One That You Love**

**Backyard Full of Cousins, Stars Hollow**

"Yeah well we couldn't resist" a few of them had admitted to us as we walked towards the backyard full of maybe fifteen or so teenagers.

"Yeah I bet" I said under my breath that my sister had seemed to have heard and snickered.

"It'll be alright little brother" she whispered into my ears, and I nodded my head to show that I had heard her, as she walked off to do something.

_Thanks for the moral support SIS!_

"I'm Dave and this is my girlfriend Lane. My mother is your dad's younger sister" he told me with a smile, offering his hand to me that I shook with curiosity.

_WOW she is pretty! Lucky guy!_ She was dressed in a cool shirt that said '_Rock Rules!'_

"How was the plane trip Jess?" Lane asked me genuinely wanting to know.

"It was good. I got a lot of reading down" I took out my book from my back pocket.

"OMG just like Rory" brown haired said with a Mariano trade mark smirk. There was no denying who she would be.

"Rory he IS your twin!" she yelled across the yard to my sister, who seemed to be in an extreme conversation with a beautiful blond haired girl.

_Wow she is beautiful… I'm going to have to learn her name…_

"Gemma, Dave's sister" she said in a gleeful voice, and I nodded my head and before I knew it, she was literally pulling me in for a hug.

"Enthusiastic" Marty said with a laugh, taking her head in his arms, and she pushed him a little, and patted her hair back down

"Shuddahup ya Bean Pole" Gemma said with a laugh, hitting the brown haired boy

"Wow all that Chilton learning has pushed up your vocabulary" everyone cracked up laughing, and she mock glared everyone.

"Wow isn't that word ABIT big for you?" she asked him mock serious face, patting his head gently, wish he bent his head away from her.

"Marty McCrae" he offered his hands with a laugh, hugging Gemma to him affectionately, their little fest of teasing obviously over.

_I could see how close these cousins really were, and I was kind of jealous how much my sister had gained all these years and what I had lost as well._

"Don't worry; it'll be like you were never away" Rory said, coming up to stand next to me

"Yeah I bet"

"Yeah and you'll be wishing you were" another brown haired boy wearing a vest laughed along with everyone else.

'_Nice vest_' I thought with a smirk

"Cole you big lug, don't listen to this golf ball!" a blond haired girl had said about the vest boy

"Colin McCrae" he offered his hands, "and this infectious disease is Georgiana" he ran after he had said that, with her chasing him around the yard.

"Oh such affection" I said with such sarcasm and everyone just laughed along with me

"Yeah we are" Rory agreed with me, and I looked over at the girl next to her.

"This is one of my best friends, Mandy Gellar" she introduced the gorgeous beauty to me, who just nodded her head, and then out of nowhere she thrusts her hand at me

_A little nervous are we?_

"Paris Amanda Gellar" she amended and I shook her firm grasp.

"Well nice to meet you Paris" I flirted with her, and she blushed a little as she realised we were still holding hands.

* * *

I was glad to see my brother getting on well with everyone so far, and proud to see my cousins introducing themselves eagerly to him.

I was rather worried, when he didn't really say much in the car, only answering our parents in monosyllables, and I realised that he must just be nervous, I guess I would be too, if I was being force to leave behind everything that I knew.

I don't know how I would be, having grown up with so many cousins and all, they were everything to me.

"Where's Wes?" I asked everyone, looking around the backyard and not seeing him anywhere.

"He had to pick up Louise from the airport. He should be here soon" one of my best friends answered.

"Oh that's right Finn. I forgot she was coming home visiting her dad in France"

"Finnegan Morgan, meet my brother Jess" they shook hands with each other.

"Finn will do" he corrected me, "Finally we meet the elusive twin brother" Finn stated, taking a sip of his drinking.

"An Australian in our mists; I knew a guy who is from Sydney. Randy Wilson" my brother told him

"And yes that I am, Aussie threw and threw" he said with such pride, touching his chest.

"Yeah you woulda thunk that we woulda knock all the Aussie right outta ya already…" Gem hugged him affectionately, kissing his cheek.

"Nah never" he said with a laugh, kissing his cousins hair.

"I can hear my ears perking up" Louise entered the backyard, hand in hand with my cousin Wesley.

"Geez she always seems to appear when her name is mentioned" Cole shivered dramatically, I knew that he wasn't very fond of our cousins choice of girlfriends, maybe it was the fact that she seemed to flirt with anything male that moved in her direction.

_Yes I loved my friend, but she could be a total bitch to Wes sometimes, and that made a lot of us not like her very much. Especially Cole, Marty and Dave, who were closer than brothers to him, maybe it might be because he was the only child that they were really protective of him or maybe the fact that Louise was just that._

"Jess right?" she asked him, leaning over to kiss him, and I saw the mild blush that had rinse up my brothers neck.

He quickly stepped away and stood next to Mandy.

"Wesley Cooper-Hayden" my cousin introduced himself, not really bothering to offer his hand, holding a box of food that Luke had given him for us to eat

_Meaning that he was a little pissed off by what his girlfriend had just done in front of us all… again… I could see him getting drunk tonight…_ I sighed softly, and checked him over one more time before changing the subject.

"Luke's present…" he shoved a box of four coffees into my hands and I groaned in delight, as I took a sip of the luxurious coffee, sniffing it like my life depended on it.

"You just had like six cups of coffee!" Jess stated stunned.

Everyone looked at him like he had to be kidding, and then remembered that he didn't know how the Gilmore Girls were avid drinkers.

"Jess Jess Jess… so much to learn and so much you wish you didn't have to find out" Cole joked, as everyone laughed at him, and I mock glared at him.


End file.
